


Sacrifices

by JkWriter



Category: Reimei no Arcana | Dawn of the Arcana
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all so gradual, he didn't see it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifices

I was not sure when this happened. When I stopped seeing Nakaba as a tool to end the feud between our countries and instead as a Princess, as my Princess.

She was my wife, so of course I was bound to happen eventually. The change however, the change was so gradual that I didn't even notice it.

I didn't notice how I no longer saw her hair but instead saw her face.

Her delicate face that I just longed to run my fingers across.

No more was she the woman I received as a gift, a prisoner of sorts.

She was the woman who began to capture my heart.

Her only problem?

That damned lapdog that was always following her around. The Ajin should know their place. Loki had no right to continue his "love affair" with Nakaba after we were wed yet he continued to try and fight for her.

He defeated me in the tournament.

He saved me countless times.

But it wasn't for me. None of it was for me.

It was all for her.

Nakaba, MY wife. Not his.

If anything, she was his owner. Yet he still felt he had always be around her.

Even with her Crimson locks she was better than him. He was no more than a mutt while she was royalty.  
While I didn't start out in love with her, I would fight for her.

Feeling her lips under mine, her soft, plump lips, I don't wish for her hatred. I want to lavish her. I want her to be happy.

Even if it means making a few sacrifices of my own.


End file.
